


A New Beginning

by Gallijaw



Series: A Different Story [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallijaw/pseuds/Gallijaw
Summary: The world is a cruel place.A young eren finds this out the hard way, but soon learns that for all the ugliness the world has, there is beauty too.
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Eren Yeager, Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Dina Yeager | Dina Fritz/Grisha Yeager, Eren Yeager & Grisha Yeager, Eren Yeager & Ymir, Eren Yeager & Zeke
Series: A Different Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first story I've ever written, having done so on a sheet of scrap paper about two years ago, and since I have an account now, I thought I might as well type it up.  
> This story will make reference to original titans of my own creation, as well as containing potential manga spoilers.  
> This work is written from Eren's pov.

Its a blur at this point. 

A flash in my mind.

I was young you see, very young. 

My name is Eren Ezekial Yeager-Fritz, son of Grisha Yeager and Dina Fritz. I was born in Marley in the year 815. 

And titanised just five years later.

I spent years roaming around outside these god-forsaken walls,until I happened upon a titan shifter. I devoured him, and as I emerged from my titan body, I gazed up. I saw the moon and night sky, for the first time in twenty years, and I felt free.

I made my way to the walls and found my father, as well as his new wife, Carla, who treated me like I was her own. I thought that my life would go back to normal.

I was wrong.

I didn't notice at first, but as the years went on I noticed that my father didn't smile as much as I thought he used to. It occurred to me that he was hurt, that losing me, losing my adorable little brother, Zeke, didn't hurt him nearly as much as losing Dina did.  
I felt as though it was my fault, that if I had never asked the questions I did, then my family would never have broken apart.

So, I made the choice to find my mother. And give her the power I had stolen.

Why not right? Didn't my mum deserve to be saved?  
After all, if my five year old self hadn't asked so many questions, my family would never have suffered, mum, dad, grandpa, grandma. Zeke, my precious little brother.  
Wouldn't they have all been better off if I'd never been born?  
I thought that maybe, just maybe, with my final moments, I'd finally be doing something good good with my life.

As I was out there, out the corner of my eye, I saw something. 

Ymir.

And as I watched her, I realized that regaining one's human form is a gift that hundreds, thousands, dare not even dream of, and I had a responsibility to live my life.  
So I did. I went along with life, going through the motions. It was hard, I felt the ocean calling me, a sirenic melody that was hard to ignore. It sapped away at my humanity. I could barely hold on, but I had to, for Mikasa and Armin, but they couldn't save me. Not from myself, not from the power that slowly corrupted me.

I survived.  
But I didn't really live.

That changed when I met Bertholdt.  
We had a rocky start I admit, we argued constantly, every day a fight. I hated him. He hated me.  
But as time went on, we grew closer. Bertholdt became one of the most important people in my life, we spent every waking moment together.  
After a while, I realised why my mother's fate affected my father the way it did, and suddenly, I had something, someone, to live for. 

Ymir.  
Bert.

You didn't know it at the time, but you two saved me in so many ways, and thanks to you, I gained a new beginning.

Ymir.

Bert.

Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew!  
> What a ride, I hope you enjoyed!  
> The implied original titan is geared more towards the fantasy genre, which I know is not for everyone, hence why it's only implied ^^


End file.
